


Of Terrified Kings and Cruel Manservants

by katambrosius



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Bladder Control, Canon Era, Desperation, Desperation Play, Established Relationship, Golden Age of Camelot, Gwen is not in the picture, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Inspired by an OTPee Prompt (in end notes to avoid spoilers).  Arthur wakes up with a full bladder early one morning, but there’s a spider in his chamberpot, and he’s too scared to deal with it.





	Of Terrified Kings and Cruel Manservants

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been writing a lot of Yuri!!! On Ice omorashi recently, and I needed a break, so here you are, I wrote another Merlin fic.

Arthur blinked into the darkness, and being only half awake, it took him a few moments to realise that it was still dark outside. There was no hint of light shining passed his curtains, and as it was the middle of summer (and therefore usually light rather early), this meant that there were probably some hours before morning. 

Shifting slightly under the covers, Arthur was made aware of the reason he was awake at such an ungodly hour. His bladder was uncomfortably full, and as much as he would rather stay nice and warm under the covers, he knew he needed to empty it if he was going to have any hope of going back to sleep. Grumbling to himself in annoyance, Arthur slid out from under the covers and winced as the cold air hit his skin, sending a shiver through his body and further upsetting his bladder. The cold stone floor would have been awful, and he was grateful for the soft carpet beneath his feet. 

With one hand rubbing sleep from his eyes, the other reached somewhat blindly under the bed for his chamberpot, and he nearly shouted out as he hurried to grasp his crotch, a small trickle of urine escaping in his shock. There was a spider in his chamberpot, and not just a little one, like he often saw around Camelot, but a large one, a huge one, and it was _moving!_ Arthur watched with wide eyes as the creature scurried around the bottom of the pot, and finally settled. It had clearly not liked being disturbed, and Arthur backed away from it, not wanting to take his eyes off the rim, just in case the _thing_ crawled out and went somewhere else. 

He knew that it was ridiculous for him, the King of Camelot, to be scared of spiders, and if Merlin found out, he would never live it down. Usually, he was able to deal with his fear during the day, but something about the early hour, his full bladder, and the fact that the spider was so much bigger than usual, was interfering with his ability to cope. 

Arthur groaned and gave himself one quick squeeze as he took his hand away from his crotch, peering through the darkness to see if the wet patch was visible. He guessed that it probably wasn’t, he did’t think much came out. He padded over to the window, still glancing back at the chamberpot every few seconds, and pulled aside the curtain. Only the faintest hint of sunrise was visible in the distance, and Arthur felt his heart drop as he realised that it would probably be hours before Merlin showed up.

Waiting for Merlin was really his only option. There were no other servants that he could trust with this delicate situation, and while he knew Merlin would tease him mercilessly, his lover would never really think less of him for something like this. Not for the first time, Arthur resented the fact that Merlin had to sleep in his little room in Gaius’ chambers at least some of the time. He wished he had insisted earlier that Merlin (at least pretend to) use the servant’s room adjoined to his. This time though, he was wishing it with a lot more urgency, because Arthur, while no were near desperate, was absolutely certain that he would be by the time Merlin arrived, and he was certainly not going to get any more sleep. 

An hour passed quickly enough. Arthur found a candle to light, and with a sigh, started doing some of the seemingly endless paperwork that came with the crown. His bladder gave the occasional unhappy twinge, but he was more than used to waiting for a more convenient time to relieve himself, and it was no issue to keep waiting, yet. The second hour was a little more difficult, as red sunlight spilled through his now open curtains, he couldn’t resist pressing his legs together, and he knew he was moving much more than he ever would, were he in public. 

By the time it was fully light, three hours had passed, and Arthur was struggling not to panic. His legs were firmly locked together, and he found himself crossing and uncrossing them constantly. He was really regretting everything he’d drank the previous night, his bladder pounding relentlessly inside him, and he shifted his hips, bitting his lip as a spasm hit. Merlin wouldn’t be too much longer, there was a lot to do in Camelot in the summer, the days were longer, and though Arthur would usually moan for lack of sleep, he found himself rather thankful. 

Merlin was late. Arthur wondered why he was surprised. He could hear people moving around, the city was waking up, he was absolutely desperate to relieve himself, and there was nothing he could do about it. He wouldn’t be able to duck into one of the nearby guest chambers in search of a pot, even if he were still able to walk normally. He was still hopeless at dressing himself, and most of his clothes, bar his fancy ones, had been washed the previous day, and were going to be brought up by Merlin. Perhaps that was why he was late. 

Arthur had given up on sitting by the time his servant and lover opened the door, he was pacing around his chambers in his nightshirt, knees pressed together and shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he resisted the urge to grip his crotch. Kings did not hold themselves like little boys. It was embarrassing enough that his need was making him dance.

Merlin had closed the door behind him before he’d realised that Arthur was out of bed, and Arthur blushed brightly when Merlin dropped the washing basket to his feet and raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

“You look uncomfortable. Is there a problem?”

“There is a spider in my chamberpot,” Arthur hissed through clenched teeth. “Please get rid of it?”

“Please? Oh aren't you being polite. Let’s see then.” Merlin strolled casually over to the pot, not a hint of fear, and Arthur couldn’t help but be jealous. Merlin actually laughed when he saw the spider. “That’s all? I’ll deal with it after I hang up your clothes.” 

Arthur blanched. “I’d really rather you deal with it now.”

“Your clothes need to be hung up, I’m not going through the effort of getting the creases out again when I’ve just done it.” Merlin was teasing, Arthur could tell. There was a singsong quality to his voice, but all the love he held for the younger man couldn’t stop annoyance bubbling up in his chest.

“ _Mer_ lin, I need to relieve myself _now_.” He’d stopped pacing, but he stood with his legs together from thigh to ankle, and he knew he was bobbing on the spot. He tried to stop his hips from wriggling too much, but it was a lost cause. His bladder had gotten excited at the thought of release, and now it was complaining to him bitterly, not like he could do anything about it. 

Merlin looked up at him through his lashes from where he was crouched to pick up the basket. “You can wait for me, can’t you, Love? I’d like you to wait.”

Arthur’s breath caught in his throat at Merlin’s tone. They’d talked about things like this before, but never actually done anything. Merlin wanted him to wait? Did he like seeing him like this? Did he like watching him when he felt like he was bursting? Merlin had seemed so confident in his words, but something in his face was shyly pleading, he was asking Arthur if it was okay. Arthur understood then that if he shook his head, Merlin would deal with the spider instantly. He nodded, holding eye contact until Merlin looked away.

“Good.”

Arthur went back to pacing as Merlin hung up his shirts and folded his breeches with surprising efficiency. He usually liked watching his servant work, but his mind (and body) were completely occupied with keeping the contents of his bladder inside him. Finally sitting back behind his desk, he crossed his legs tightly and gave in to the urge to use his hands. The relief from pressure was heavenly, and Arthur sighed out loud, drawing Merlin’s attention. The servant sent a small smirk in his direction, watching him out of the corner of his eye. 

When Merlin was done, he started to sift through the clothes and pick out a few pieces. Arthur groaned as he caught the evil glint in Merlin’s eyes, and squirmed with need in his seat. 

“ _Mer_ lin,” he moaned, “please.”

“Let’s get you dressed.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Sire?” Merlin simply held up his selected outfit with a perfectly exaggerated innocent face. 

Arthur groaned again and with one last squeeze, he withdrew his hand and slid off his chair, shuffling over to Merlin, who thanked him with a chaste kiss on the lips. He made himself stand as still as possible as Merlin undressed him, and couldn’t help but feel oddly proud when Merlin did a double take at the bulge of his bladder. He was holding a lot, and it was satisfying to know that he’d surprised his lover with his ability. He also loved how Merlin’s cheeks flushed and he swallowed loudly, clearly aroused. Arthur rather enjoyed the feeling of power he got from affecting his lover so. It was almost worth the pain he was starting to feel.

Merlin’s eyes lingered for a while on the swell of Arthur’s bladder, nestled between his hips, before looking down to notice the small wet patch at his crotch. Arthur knew he was turning red as Merlin reached out to touch it lightly, a teasing smile dancing across his lips as he pulled his undergarments down and turned away to fetch new ones. 

It seemed more than a little counter productive to be getting dressed when he really wanted to rip off any clothing and piss, but he could hold out a bit longer, unpleasant as it was, if Merlin liked it. Judging by Merlin’s expression and body language, he liked it. Merlin dressed him gently, light touches directing him to move when needed, and Arthur remembered why he loved this so much. 

It was only as Merlin did up the laces of his breeches that the manservant touched the tender skin above his bladder, brushing fingers against him lightly before pressing down harder. Arthur gasped and stepped away, Merlin watching him with wide eyes as he danced in place, hands shoved deep between his legs. Arthur saw Merlin lick his lips, and he felt that rush of pleasure that he always got from pleasing Merlin, but all he really wanted to do was pee, and he bowed his head to speak softly.

“Please, Merlin, please? I can’t wait any longer.”

“Okay.”

Merlin moved quickly, darting around the bed to the chamberpot and gently hovering the spider over to the window, where he opened it and lowered it to an empty window ledge below. Closing the window, he picked up the pot and placed it at Arthur’s feet. Arthur pulled with one hand at the laces Merlin had just done up, but he was shaking with need, and he couldn’t stand still anymore. A pitiful whine caught in his throat and he nearly collapsed with relief when Merlin’s hands pulled his away and swift fingers freed him at last. 

Soft hands held him steady as Arthur gained the relief he had been craving for so long, and all the tension flowed out of his body along with his piss. Merlin moved carefully so that he was standing behind him, supporting him, and Arthur let himself be held, his body too weak and relaxed to support itself. Merlin rubbed circles over his abdomen, and then traced patterns up his chest. His hand wandered all over Arthur’s body, just touching him, it was comforting. 

When Arthur finally finished, he let Merlin lead him to the bed, and they cuddled up to each other, Merlin heating the sheets slightly. Arthur was struck for the thousandth time with disbelief that he had ever thought magic to be evil. As he pressed himself close to Merlin, he allowed the calm aura of his lover to wash over him, and he sighed, leaning down to capture Merlin’s lips against his own. He pulled away with a gasp after he ran out of air.

“Did you like seeing me so desperate?”

“Mmhm, you looked so lovely, squirming and full.” Merlin’s voice had a teasing edge to it, and Arthur felt himself blushing yet again. “I really liked it.”

“I’d do it again. If you asked nicely.”

Merlin blinked up at him owlishly, before grinning from ear to ear. “I think I can manage to ask nicely at least once.”

“Good, but I’ll be getting my revenge, I hope you know.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was:
> 
> _Imagine one of your OTP is much braver than the other. Person A is afraid to go in the bathroom because there’s a scary-looking (but harmless) bug near the toilet. They ask Person B to kill it because it won’t go away and they can’t wait much longer to use the toilet. Person B laughs and teases them before dealing with the bug. The teasing may be too much for Person A’s bladder._
> 
> Next chapter (whenever that happens) Arthur gets his revenge… Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought, and please feel free to leave a request. All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
